Apologize
by maiybeen
Summary: Após 5x22 - Swan Song. Dean leva a sua apple pie life junto com Lisa, mas por quanto tempo ele consegue seguir com uma vida normal?


- Está tudo bem, Dean?

Ele saiu de seu devaneio ao ouvir a voz de Lisa, sentada à sua frente na mesa. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo estava em transe, mas ela o olhava com preocupação.

- Claro – assegurou Dean, forçando um sorriso – Tudo está perfeitamente bem.

Ela continuou o observando, não acreditando em suas palavras.

- Você mal tocou a comida – notou ela. Ele então abaixou seus olhos para o prato à sua frente; a comida continuava do jeito que ele colocara, a única diferença é que agora estava fria.

- Sem fome – respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

Lisa suspirou e continuou a comer, fazendo perguntas relacionadas à escola, para Ben, sentado ao seu lado.

Uma forte chuva castigava a região. Pesadas gotas batiam contra as janelas, e Dean levava à sua mão até a sua cintura a cada som perturbador. Ele mantinha uma faca ali, sem conhecimento de Lisa. Sem contar as outras inúmeras armas espalhadas pela casa, em lugares que nenhuma outra pessoa poderia achar se não ele.

A campainha tocou. Dean se ergueu em um sobressalto, enquanto Lisa alternava seu olhar da porta para Dean, e de Dean para a porta. Ele não esperava que algum demônio fosse civilizado o suficiente para tocar a campainha antes de entrar, mas ele já vira de tudo nessa vida. Acenou para Lisa, e então ela e Ben rapidamente se levantaram e foram para os fundos, enquanto ele se encaminhou até um dos armários próximos e pegou uma pistola.

Dean segurou firme a arma em uma das mãos, e com a outra abriu a porta.

- Cas?

O anjo estava parado na soleira da porta, com seu característico sobretudo encharcado pela chuva, assim como o seu cabelo, achatado contra a sua testa, formando uma aparência engraçada.

- Olá Dean. Posso entrar? Aqui está um pouco...molhado – disse o anjo, mostrando a sua melhor expressão de súplica, com seus intensos olhos azuis contrastando com a escuridão da noite.

Dean franziu o cenho, e empunhou sua arma, apontando diretamente para o peito do anjo.

- Você esteve longe por um ano, e agora simplesmente aparece na minha casa?

Castiel permaneceu parado, sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

- Dean, abaixe a arma.

Ele obedeceu, e segundos depois se arrependeu por isso, ao sentir uma dor excruciante e ser arremessado pela sala, só parando ao encontrar uma das paredes. Castiel já estava por cima de seu corpo semi-inconsciente pela batida, e o segurou pelo pescoço, forçando-o a permanecer com o seu corpo contra a parede destruída.

- Um ano longe foi o suficiente para esquecer o que seu papai ensinou? Que vergonha, Dean – disse Castiel, sua respiração ofegante bem à frente de Dean. Seus olhos, antes azuis, agora estavam puramente pretos, sem vida.

- O que você fez com o Cas, seu desgraçado! – exclamou Dean, tentando fazer-se ouvir, mesmo com a pressão em seu pescoço.

- Digamos que esse último ano de seu querido anjo não tenha sido dos melhores – respondeu o demônio, com uma risada melodramática espalhando-se pelo aposento.

Dean tentou deixar de lado os protestos de seu corpo, e forçou sua mão a descer pela parede, tateando-a até encontrar o que procurava. Um conjunto de limpeza de lareira, presente de seu vizinho. Segurou um dos cabos de metal, e bateu, com toda a força que ainda restava, na cabeça do demônio.

A pressão em seu pescoço diminuiu e foi tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse socá-lo com sua mão direita, caindo sobre o demônio e enchendo-o com golpes, tentando desacordá-lo.

O demônio girou o seu corpo para o lado, fugindo da rajada de socos de Dean, e o empurrou para longe. Dean caiu sobre a mesa de jantar, cacos de vidro e madeira espalhando-se pelo seu corpo e o chão.

- Você não é mais o mesmo, Winchester – disse o demônio, com um sorriso formando em seus lábios – Uma pena que vá morrer tão cedo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – murmurou Dean, olhando para o lugar onde ele caiu. Abaixo dos cacos e dos restos da mesa, estava um desenho que ele fizera há muitos meses atrás. Na ocasião, Lisa dissera que era extremamente inútil colocar um símbolo para prender demônios abaixo de uma mesa de jantar, e ainda assim Dean insistiu que poderia servir. E, agora, ali estava a serventia.

O demônio acompanhou seu olhar, e o seu sorriso sumiu do rosto.

- O que você dizia? – perguntou Dean, levantando-se e cruzando os seus braços em frente do Castiel demonizado.

xxx

- Dean, você está bem?

Era a segunda vez que Lisa perguntava isso àquela noite. E não, ele não estava bem. Um demônio estava sentado bem à sua frente, ocupando o antigo corpo de Jimmy Novak, então ele definitivamente não estava bem.

- Lisa, por favor, não fique aqui – murmurou Dean em resposta, sem desviar sua atenção do demônio.

Ela hesitou por um momento, e então assentiu, sumindo pelo corredor.

- Bela garota que você foi arranjar. Agora entendo porque abandonou o seu anjo, e Bobby, e até mesmo Sam. Oh, não, Sam se foi, sinto muito – comentou o demônio, abaixando sua cabeça, fingindo pesar.

- Cale a boca – respondeu Dean, dando-lhe um soco.

Castiel teria que perdoá-lo por estar criando feridas em seu recipiente, mas ele não conseguia suportar. Ele sabia que tudo o que o demônio queria era provocá-lo, mas estava complicado manter a calma. Tanto tempo sem caçar e agora um demônio aparece à porta de sua casa...

- Como pôde deixar Castiel ir embora assim? Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos...deveria se envergonhar, Dean Winchester.

Dean alcançou a bíblia que estava acima do balcão, e começou a exorcizar o demônio do corpo do anjo.

- O seu final feliz é com a Lisa? Sério?

Mais pronúncias em latim.

- Entendo que ela seja bonita, não, diabos, ela é completamente _boa_! Mas é assim que você faz para esquecer os outros? Abandonou até mesmo o Bobby, aquele que você dizia ser o seu segundo pai...John não ficaria nada feliz. Muito menos o seu irmãozinho, que por sinal está aproveitando as férias no inferno. Boatos que lá está _bombando_, se é que você me entende.

Dean poderia muito bem distribuir mais socos, mas do que adiantaria? Mordeu seu lábio, e continuou a pronunciar as palavras da bíblia.

O demônio começou a gritar, e seus olhos alternavam do preto para o azul.

- Dean, por favor...

O recipiente de Castiel começou a se iluminar, e ele ergueu sua cabeça e olhou suplicante para o homem à sua frente.

- Por quê? Por quê? – repetia o demônio, ou o anjo; Dean não sabia mais.

Os olhos de Dean estavam marejados, e uma única lágrima caiu sobre a bíblia, enquanto ele retornou a ler. Ele não conseguia mais suportar em olhar para o homem sentado em cima do círculo com as inscrições.

A última palavra foi pronunciada, e um grito ensurdecedor saiu da boca do recipiente, e então silêncio.

Dean deixou a bíblia de lado, e deu um passo para frente, incerto do que deveria fazer. Castiel – ele não tinha bem certeza do que pensar – permaneceu inconsciente, com sua cabeça pendendo para o lado.

- Cas? – perguntou Dean, colocando sua mão abaixo do queixo do anjo, e erguendo gentilmente sua cabeça.

O anjo piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos novamente azuis.

- Dean.

E então Dean soube. O demônio não estava mais ali. Seu velho amigo estava de volta ao corpo que lhe pertencia por direito.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o anjo, levantando sua mão e tocando sua face, sentindo o sangue escorrendo de seu lábio partido.

- Não importa. Você está bem, _isso_ sim importa.

- Eu não entendo o que você considera bem – disse o anjo, franzindo o cenho, e arrancando uma risada de Dean.

- Sinto muito – disse Dean, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro do anjo.

- Pelo que? – perguntou Castiel, entortando sua cabeça, como sempre fazia quando estava tinha dúvidas.

- Não vou te deixar ir. Nunca mais.

O anjo continuou sem entender. Era melhor assim.

Dean sabia.

E era o que importava.


End file.
